El castillo del Juicio de Dios
by silveriddragon
Summary: Mezclamos muchas series y muchas situaciones en una historia muy al estilo medieval.
1. El castillo del Juicio de Dios

I. ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por ti y por los que amas?El castillo del Juicio de Dios.  
  
En tierras lejanas, en tiempos ya olvidados, existió una reina cuya sabiduría era infinita. Podía discernir correctamente acerca de los asuntos de su reino con sagacidad y paciencia. No tomaba el camino difícil o superfluo sin antes considerar el valor de lo sencillo y lo simple, pero sólido. Mitsune era su nombre.  
  
Pero era infeliz.....   
  
El rey, su esposo, sufría de una terrible maldición. No podía salir de sus aposentos excepto el día del aniversario de bodas. De lo contrario la sentencia era morir lentamente debido a una extraña enfermedad de la piel. El antiguo mago y consejero de los reyes Fanel los maldijo por que no pudo derrocar al rey mediante un ejército.  
  
Gracias al maestro de armas Kentaro se controló la rebelión a tiempo. Sin embargo nadie pudo romper el encantamiento.  
  
Una tarde llegó un villano a la corte y contó a la reina Mitsune acerca de una leyenda. Un castillo labrado en el costado de una montaña alta junto a un lago. Si alguien podía entrar y pasar una noche ahí podría pedir un deseo, el que quisiese le seria concedido por Dios en persona. Pero a cambio no volvería a salir nunca más.  
  
El camino a esa fortaleza era custodiado por seres gigantescos come-hombres impulsados por la ira. La mala suerte iba para aquél que pasara por allí sin entrar al castillo e intentar la prueba.  
  
Organizaron entonces una búsqueda. La reina iría protegida por el maestro de armas y se convocó a un torneo para decidir quien los acompañaría. Se ofrecían grandes cantidades de dinero o la mano de la princesa Naru (que, claro era la más hermosa de todas las mujeres).   
  
El día del torneo se presentaron muchas personas pero ninguno satisfacía el criterio de Kentaro. Peleaban con fuerza y decisión pero carecían de técnica. Otros se lanzaban llenos de ira y rencor. Eso no era lo que necesitaba.  
  
Kentaro tenía un amigo, un antiguo compañero de batalla dedicado ahora a la herrería y forjador de espadas inigualables: Mishimune.  
  
Mishimune estaba observando también el torneo. Entonces llegó un grupo nuevo: Un muchacho montado en una mula blanca, conducida por una joven. Detrás venía un caballero a pie y una persona delgada con visos de ser mago por llevar instrumentos extraños colgando de su cinturón.  
  
La joven se presentó ante Mishimune y dijo: mi nombre es Motoko y traigo a mi señor el príncipe Keitaro porque ha decidido acompañar a la reina al castillo del juicio de Dios. Ha demostrado gran valor a pesar de su corta edad y ha peleado al lado de su padre. Desea participar en el torneo si se le permite. Mishimune los dejó pasar pero notó que Motoko llevaba una espada en la cintura ¿acaso participaría también?  
  
Después se presentó el mago:  
  
- He venido desde una tierra lejana escuchando acerca de la maldición que sufre el rey de este castillo. Me interesa el dinero y la princesa, por esa recompensa soy capaz de derrotar al mago Fanel. -  
  
- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - - Anfortas el mago de las tierras del Norte y poseo la habilidad de convocar a las diosas del destino Verandy, Urd y Skuld para protegernos de los sortilegios del castillo del Juicio de Dios.-  
  
- Serás muy útil, adelante -.  
  
El último era el caballero a pie. Pero era tan ridículo y tan impetuoso. Al adelantarse a saludar a Mishimune tropezó y casi cae a un charco. Era lo que se dice un torpe, además llevaba una pesada espada con el símbolo de una casta guerrera.   
  
- Lo sss ssiento, perdón. Yo también quiero ir con ustedes -   
  
- ¿En serio? ¿De dónde vienes? -   
  
- Bueno, yo vengo de muy lejos de la tierra llamada de las Ilusiones Perfidas, perdón digo Perdidas -   
  
- Tranquilo, no te haré daño, continúa. -   
  
- Señor yo quiero demostrarle a una mujer de la que estoy enamorado que soy un hombre digno de casarme con ella. -   
  
- Pero si estás hecho un manojo de nervios frente a mi, ¿cómo pretendes enfrentar los peligros? -   
  
- Para llegar aquí mucha gente me ayudó y confié, aunque no los conocía. -   
  
- ¡Eres un palurdo!, dime ¿quién te dió esa espada? -   
  
-- Mi reina antes de morir. Se llamaba Kaolla.-   
  
- ¿No te interesa la mano de la princesa Naru? -   
  
- No señor yo sosossólo pienssso en Shinobu..... Mi prometida. -   
  
- Adelante, si puedes triunfar en el torneo, nos acompañarás. pero dime tu nombre. -   
  
- Mi nombre es Soujiro, Soujiro Hiko.-  
  
Toda la tarde y avanzada la noche se continuó con la pelea. Volaban trozos de lanzas pesadas y otros caían de cansancio. Los villanos eran fuertes pero al no tener adiestramiento se cansaban fácilmente. Al final sólo quedaron el grupo de los más hábiles: Motoko y Keitaro, el mago Anfortas y el caballero cobarde Soujiro, además de una mujer: Kanako una especie de sacerdotisa de un culto ancestral.  
  
Kentaro decidió quedarse con este grupo y partir muy temprano por la mañana. La reina Mitsune al fin tenía una esperanza y no se detendría ante nada.  
  
¿Qué cómo lo logró el caballero Soujiro? Bueno tal vez es una mezcla de suerte y sus conocimientos de esgrima. Pero la suerte también forma parte del destino por eso Mishimune aceptó integrarlo. 


	2. Los motivos secretos y la promesa

II .- Los motivos secretos y la promesa.  
  
El maestro de las sombras del Infierno.  
  
¿Porqué Keitaro decidió acompañar a la reina? No es fácil de entender. Pero Keitaro estaba enamorado de la reina. Su objetivo era evitar que ella entrara al castillo. El lo haría y pediría por el bienestar de aquella a quien amaba. Además Motoko era su media hermana y decidió ir con él porque no soportaba ver en peligro a nadie. Tenía la sangre llena de ese ímpetu por la aventura. Necesitaba pelear y conocer lugares lejanos. Ver y discutir, acabar con el mal y obtener prestigio.  
  
La sacerdotisa Kanako pretendía obtener el dinero de la recompensa para salvar a su pueblo de la miseria. Ya no soportaba ver morir a la gente de hambre debido a las sequías y las enfermedades. Pero su corazón aparte de esto se había vuelto frío y oscuro. No confiaba en nadie y la expresión de su rostro era muy seria. Había aprendido a escuchar a la naturaleza, pero no a los hombres. Llevaba una espada plateada, la cual usaba combinada con una técnica de combate sin igual.  
  
Fanel el mago, antiguo amigo del rey. Ese ahora es llamado el maestro de las sombras del Infierno. Quería el reino para establecer un nuevo orden donde la magia reinara y todos se sometieran ante las decisiones de él. Deseaba a la princesa Naru. Y su rivalidad con Kentaro va más allá de la rebelión. Cuando era consejero, se embriagó y usó sus poderes para abusar de Alemania (hija de Kentaro). Pero Kentaro logró evitarlo y le reventó un ojo con el filo de su espada. Fanel entonces convirtió en piedra a Alemania. Sólo un caballero sagrado (encomendado a Dios) podría romper el hechizo.  
  
Mishimune es un forjador de espadas de excelente calidad. Tenía prosperidad y lujos. ¿Porqué los acompaña? Él va por otras y muy diferentes razones. Cuando las guerras acabaron él formó parte del consejo de diplomáticos al servicio del Rey. Conoció muchos reinos, estableció alianzas, comercio y rutas seguras. Con el tiempo se había vuelto sabio, estudiaba libros de leyendas antiguas. Había una en especial: Anticipaba la llegada de un grupo de 8 personas en busca del castillo del Juicio de Dios y una persona más. Una especie de enviado. Alguien abyecto, lleno de los peores pecados, criminal, mercenario. Pero sería tocado por el llamado de Dios para ayudarlos y se convertiría en su guía. Establecería la alianza equilibrada entre el bien y el mal. Llevaría una espada inigualable, de filo invertido. Y esa espada tomaría un gran papel en el curso de la guerra por venir. Quería aprender como fué forjada y hacer una réplica exacta para heredarla de generación en generación.  
  
Kentaro, el maestro de armas. Fiel a los reyes. Desde niño deseó ser caballero. Una mañana vió a la entonces hija de leñadores Mitsune pasear cerca de su casa, y cómo le arrebataron algunos ladrones sus viandas. Inspirado por los relatos de los caballeros se enfrentó a los ladrones, pero no consiguió recuperar nada. Después Mitsune le curó las heridas a Kentaro. Como su casa estaba cerca se hicieron amigos.  
  
Muchos años después conoció al rey (al comprometerse con Mitsune) y junto a él peleó guerras contra invasores del norte. Después de unificar el territorio. se convirtió en jefe de los ejércitos. Conoció a una mujer muy hermosa y con ella procreó a Alemania. Podría decirse que les debe fidelidad a los reyes de toda la vida. A Mitsune la vé como una hermanita menor y al rey como su amigo, tal vez el mejor. Y desea encontrar a un caballero capaz de desencantar a su hija.  
  
El mas interesado de todos, Anfortas. Una noche pidió un favor a Odín, el dios de los nórdicos. Quería el poder de convocar a las diosas del destino. Odín se lo concedió a cambio de robar a los magos de las tierras del sur un escudo hecho de plata sólida. Anfortas lo robó aún a costa de matar a mucha gente. Pero algo no salió bien de esto. Las diosas no lo obedecen a menos que estén de acuerdo las tres. Y eso es bastante difícil. Tal vez lo protejan pero a cambio de dar buenos argumentos. Durante mucho tiempo se ha dedicado al vino, el juego y frecuenta mujeres de dudosa reputación. Los acompaña porque desea a Naru y el dinero.  
  
Y el castillo del Juicio de Dios, antiguamente era un santuario donde mucha gente oraba. Pero al ver tanta sangre derramada y tanta envidia y celos, Dios bajó a la tierra y convirtió al santuario en una fortaleza llena de peligros. Y escribió en piedra la promesa de otorgar un favor a cambio de permanecer allí. Pero nadie lo ha conseguido hasta ahora. 


	3. Los ejércitos de Fanel

III.- Los gatos del bosque  
  
Los ejércitos de Fanel  
  
El grupo partió del reino muy temprano por la mañana. Fueron despedidos por la gente del pueblo. Los niños iban gritando - "Viva el legendario Kentaro... El mejor caballero del mundo" -   
  
Los adultos también entusiasmados decían: - "Viva nuestra reina Mitsune que traerá paz a nuestra tierra"  
  
A Soujiro todo esto lo hacía sentir incómodo. Le recordaba cuando era niño y él mismo deseaba ser un caballero. Pero era tan indeciso y cobarde. Aún así se había propuesto cambiar. ¿Qué pensaría Shinobu de él si fracasaba? No, la derrota no era admisible. En cambio Anfortas se regocijaba con este pequeño festejo. Aprovechó la proximidad de Naru para besarle la mano y decirle: - Princesa, por usted regresaré. Pidame un regalo, lo que sea yo se lo traeré. Pero Naru solo se limitó a contestar: - Anfortas traeme de vuelta a mi madre y yo cumplirécon lo acordado. - Así será princesa. Así será.  
  
Ya es mediodía. El sol no puede ser visto en la profundidad del bosque. Entre árboles frondosos el grupo está cabalgando en dirección a las montañas. Deben cruzarlas porque del otro lado hay una extensa llanura y después un río impetuoso. Y eso apenas es la mitad de su recorrido total. Unos van pensativos. Otros ya intentan hacerse de amigos o compañeros de batalla. Mitsune platica con Kentaro y Mishimune. Acuerdan tomar una ruta segura y suministros en las montañas. Kanako mira atentamente como una ardilla los va siguiendo. Esto es curioso y sus ojos comienzan a destellar algo de ternura. Keitaro y Motoko discuten sobre la mejor técnica de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Uno aprendió con su padre mientras ella lo aprendió en las tierras de Oriente. Soujiro lleva un caballo regalado por un campesino. Era fuerte, pero feo y por eso no lo quisieron conservar. Anfortas, en cambio exigió un caballo "digno de la misión encomendada".  
  
Fanel de esa hora ya había recibido la noticia. No permitiría la pronta llegada al castillo del Juicio de Dios. Por eso convocó a los jefes de sus ejércitos: BeoWulf del batallón de las Bestias, Haggen del ejército de la Muerte, Gendo líder de los heraldos o dragones del cielo, Adler jefe de las sombras e Israfel una especie de ángel caído controlador de los opuestos. Todos ellos reunidos planeaban desgastar las fuerzas del grupo uno a uno.  
  
El primero en la lista era obviamente Kentaro y después Mishimune. Muertos los dos, el grupo estaba obligado a buscar refuerzos y regresar tras sus pasos. No se preocupaban por Anfortas... Su debilidad yacía en su fortaleza. Podía ser tentado a abandonar la empresa en cuanto no le viera futuro. Lo mismo era para Soujiro. Su cobardía no le permitiría pasar de cierto riesgo. Así pues, decidieron enviar primero a BeoWulf y cerrarles el paso antes de llegar a las montañas. En el bosque había infinidad de bestias. Sin duda el número los superaría. Fanel estrategicámente puso un punto de control en las montañas con Gendo y sus heraldos. Y si acaso pudieran llegar a la llanura del otro lado de las montañas, estaría esperándolos Haggen con su ejército de no-muertos. Si todo salía bien tal vez hasta conseguiría adueñarse del reino de Mitsune. Mandaría a Israfel y con ello ganaría un punto de control más.  
  
¿Esto no puede ser peor? Bueno, veamoslo desde un punto de vista diferente, el de los reyes del Norte. Ellos aún están furiosos con los reinos del sur. Y esto les permite adueñarse de territorios en guerra.  
  
Los 8 integrantes, los 8 elegidos... Caminan por el bosque sin saber lo que les espera. Soujiro va ahora adelante y ve a un gato en la rama de un árbol. Más adelante ve otro más. Y entre más avanza más gatos se ven en las copas de los árboles. Mitsune ordena dejar de cabalgar. Los gatos los miran atentamente. Entonces uno se acerca a Kanako.  
  
-- Sacerdotisa, te debemos muchos favores. Tu nos has curado cuando estamos enfermos. Nos has llevado a convivir con los humanos. Y has convivido con nosotros. Eres como una hermana. Por favor no sigas adelante.  
  
-- Daren, he prometido seguir adelante... ¿Acaso hay algo que deba saber?  
  
-- Desgraciadamente, en este bosque también hay un rey. Él nos ha convocado a pelear contra ti y tus amigos, pero no lo haremos. Es preciso advertirte.  
  
-- No te preocupes gato, ella está con el mejor mago del mundo. No le pasará nada - Interrumpe Anfortas  
  
Se escucha un ruido a lo lejos como de una estampida...  
  
-- Es demasiado tarde, ya viene. Kanako, no importa te ayudaremos. Te debemos la vida y por tí la daremos.  
  
El sonido de la estampida es el batallón de las bestias. BeoWulf montado en un jabalí enorme está dispuesto a matar o ser muerto. 


	4. Beowulf la fuerza del bosque

IV.- Urd, la diosa del pasado  
  
BeoWulf, la fuerza del bosque  
  
Los sonidos eran cada vez más ensordecedores. Si Kentaro estaba en lo correcto, no eran cientos de bestias sino también otros tantos de aves e insectos. Así que comenzaron a organizarse. Soujiro y Mishimune rodeaban a Mitsune para protegerla. Kentaro, Motoko y Keitaro formaban una especie de frente contra BeoWulf y Kanako con los gatos intentarían mantener a raya a las bestias con la ayuda de Anfortas. Éste último comenzó a recitar un canto. Al terminar abrió los ojos y apuntó con su báculo a los gatos. Ellos se convirtieron entonces en leones alados. Ahora ya no se veían tan indefensos.  
  
Kentaro sacó su espada al ver llegar a BeoWulf montado en su jabalí. -- Debemos derribarlo... Motoko usó su velocidad para rodear al jabalí mientras Keitaro intentó atacarlo de frente. Kentaro en cambio lo observó detenidamente. Tal como esperaba, el jabalí pateó a Motoko e iba a clavar uno de sus cuernos a Keitaró entonces pudo moverse y clavar su espada en el costado de la bestia. Pero no era suficiente. Así que con una seña indicó el suelo y su espada. Keitaro y Motoko entendieron y los tres se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra el jabalí. Esta vez intento barrerlos dando vueltas pero inevitablemente Motoko logró colocarse debajo y asestar un golpe en la barriga de la bestia. Casi la aplasta pero su agilidad le permite salir a tiempo.  
  
Kanako, Anfortas y los gatos luchan contra lobos, tigres, y otros animales. Estan poseídos por un deseo irrefrenable de aplastarlos. Los falsos leones alados atacan primero y se trenzan con los lobos y tigres en una pelea de garras y colmillos. Comienza a teñirse de sangre la tierra. Anfortas empieza a preocuparse de los insectos. Así pues establece una barrera mágica contra ellos y mantiene a raya a los osos y comadrejas con merasomas (un ataque consistente en bolas de fuego). Kanako con su técnica y espada va eliminando enemigos. Mitsune está justo debajo de un árbol con Mishimune y Soujiro. El herrero saca entonces desata un pesado escudo del costado de su caballo. Soujiro mira todo a sua alrededor. Llega hasta ellos un chacal, y Soujiro lo golpea con la parte plana de su espada. Lo deja inconsciente y Mishimune pone el escudo para evitar la próxima llegada de BeoWulf.  
  
Finalmente el jefe del batallón toma un mazo enorme y arremete contra Kentaro. Sus compañeros están muy lastimados. Opta por apartarlo de los demás y corre a un ángulo entre dos árboles vecinos. Espera el momento justo cuando BeoWulf levanta el mazo y rapidamente saca un cuchillo. Lo clava en la pierna izquierda del gigante de 3 metros y medio.  
  
-- ¿Y tú eres el héroe legendario? Mis súbditos me contaron proezas de ti. Es decepcionante verte pelear sin oportunidad. Seguro han exagerado.  
  
-- Yo tambien he escuchado hablar de ti. Sólo que nada más lejos de la realidad. Tu no tienes más que fuerza bruta para derrotar a tu oponente. Nada de ingenio.   
  
-- ¿Eso piensas? Te mostraré mi golpe especial con las manos desnudas.   
  
Dicho esto suelta el mazo y golpea de lleno a Kentaro con dos golpes sucesivos que lo estrellan contra los árboles.  
  
-- Sino fuera por tu armadura ya estarías muerto.  
  
Poco a poco Keitaro se aproxima. Conoce el riesgo. Aprovecha una rama alta y desde ahí se lanza a la cabeza de BeoWulf. Logra cegarlo momentaneamente y es derribado en el acto. Motoko ahora estaba frente a BeoWulf y con su espada ejecuta la técnica secreta Shimen Ryu. El jefe de las bestias cae al suelo. Auxilian a Kentaro y lo llevan junto a Mitsune. Kanako no entiende... Si ya estaba muerto el rey de las bestias porque seguían luchando.  
  
El gigante se levanta.  
  
-- La técnica Shimén Ryu de la espada de oriente. Hace mucho no la veía ejecutada con tal habilidad. Tu maestro seguramente fué un samurai del feudo de Hokai.  
  
-- Así es... Tienes muchas energías. ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?   
  
-- No. Yo vengo por Kentaro. Lo llevaré a la montaña donde los heraldos lo harán pedazos.  
  
Dispuesto a enfrentarlo nuestro héroe toma su caballo y con una lanza larga lo confronta.   
  
-- Ven, te estoy esperando.  
  
Una humareda envuelve a Anfortas, Cuando se disipa aparecen ante él las tres diosas del destino.  
  
-- Anfortas. Naru está en peligro. El ángel caído Israfel ataca la fortaleza del rey. ¿Qué harás?  
  
Medita un momento y dice... -- Urd, tú que eres mitad diosa y mitad demonio. Diosa del pasado, del amor y de los conjuros. Protege con tu poder esa fortaleza.  
  
Las tres diosas hablan entre sí y aceptan. 


	5. Naru y el rey en peligro

V.- Los sellos o dragones de la tierra  
  
Naru y el rey en peligro.  
  
Varios lobos amenazan a Soujiro y Mishimune. La reina Mitsune toma una especie de espada larga y curva llamada katana para combatir también. El herrero toma su escudo y con él golpea y se defiende. Soujiro por su parte, con sus conocimientos de esgrima va limpiando el camino de forma curiosa. Asesta golpes pero ninguno hiere a sus enemigos, sólo los deja inconscientes. Mitsune con la katana en cambio va dando lecciones de como utilizarla.  
  
Kanako le cede su espada a Anfortas. Ella tiene una idea. Tal vez podría usar la misma fuerza del bosque contra ellos. Se mueve fuera de la barrera de insectos. La van persiguiendo de forma peligrosa.  
  
Como una justa entre caballeros, Kentaro se arroja sobre BeoWulf con su lanza. En el momento de acercarse, el gigante toma la lanza. Eso era lo que esperaba Kentaro. La suelta y saca la espada sólo para darle con el filo de lleno en la cara. Anfortas baja la barrera y los insectos pasan al perseguir a Kanako de cerca. Los lleva justo con BeoWulf. Anfortas levanta de nuevo la barrera de insectos quedando semiatrapado. Motoko toma su arco y flecha y asesta un golpe final.  
  
Una vez capturado, las bestias ya no pelean. Ya no los controla BeoWulf, su naturaleza pacífica vuelve. Comienzan a alejarse.  
  
Fue una lucha muy rápida pero desgastante. Kentaro y los demás tratan de descansar y curarse las heridas. Desde su lugar la bestia les advierte antes de morir:  
  
-- Tontos, de esta hora su castillo ya habrá sido tomado. Intentar pasar las montañas es imposible. Los heraldos los esperan. No hay salida posible. Mejor rindanse y tal vez mañana Fanel les perdone la vida.  
  
-- Cállate... Eres un estorbo y fue mejor matarte de una vez. Los prisioneros no me gustan. -- Grita Anfortas  
  
Kentaro dice -- Reina Mitsune, me preocupa la suerte del castillo. Aún con la protección de una diosa no sabemos lo que pueda hacer Israfel. He oído de su poder para controlar los opuestos (el fuego y el hielo, la luz y la obscuridad)  
  
-- Lo sé pero no podemos regresar. Confiaremos en el ejército que tu has dirigido y enseñado. Después de todo ya tenemos otros aliados con estos gatos de los bosques. Gracias Kanako, sin tí hubiera sido más difícil.  
  
-- Las bestias peleaban con ira. Sólo obedecían ordenes. -- Contesta secamente la sacerdotisa y se aleja hasta donde están los gatos.  
  
-- Tardaremos tres días más en llegar a las montañas. Y por ahí cuentan de unos ciertos dragones de la tierra o sellos. Si son enemigos debemos estar descansados. -- Aconseja Keitaro.  
  
En el castillo Naru organiza a los pocos caballeros ahí presentes. Intenta un plan desesperado. Cierra la puerta de la fortaleza y varios arqueros esperan la señal. Israfel aparece. Su ejército es poco común. Son seres pequeños de apenas medio metro de estatura. Su cuerpo varía de formas. Unos están hechos de hielo y otros parecen roca ígnea. Hay también perros blancos como la luna y chacales negros como la más profunda noche.  
  
En ese momento Urd llega montada en su corcel de fuego. Enfrenta a Israfel.  
  
-- Por el poder que me ha sido conferido y en nombre de Odín no pasarás.  
  
-- Odín es un dios del Norte. Yo he estado al lado del Dios cristiano. El asunto de uno no puede ser intervenido por el otro.  
  
Diciendo esto arremete contra ella. Un campo mágico lo para en seco.  
  
-- Te veo sorprendido... No solamente obedezco a Odin sino a tu Dios supremo. El me dió el conjuro de la mandala de protección. Ningún demonio o ángel caído puede atravesarlo. Mejor vete.  
  
-- Por ahora has ganado. Esperaré pacientemente. Algún día Anfortas te necesitará y dejarás este lugar. 


	6. La alianza con los sellos

VI.- La alianza con los sellos  
  
El amor prohibido de Keitaro y Mitsune  
  
Han pasado ya tres días desde que partieron de la fortaleza. Un río invita a las mujeres a bañarse mientras los hombres vigilan el camino.   
  
Mishimune habla con Keitaro  
  
-- Las mujeres, sin ellas no podemos vivir y tampoco podemos soportarlas. Mi mujer por ejemplo tiene una hora señalada para desayunar, almorzar y cenar. Si no estás presente a la hora, ya te toca comida fría. Aunque eso no importaba de jóven ahora es diferente.   
  
-- Tiene razón, son interesantes y atrayentes. Más no dejan de ser una carga en determinados momentos.... Ya lo dijo Dios: "cada quien su cruz". .... Y tú Soujiro ¿Porqué te comprometiste?  
  
-- En realidad, su padre no deseaba nuestro compromiso. Pero la quiero mucho, no puedo olvidarla.  
  
-- Jajaja... A ti si te pegó duro el amor. Al menos tienes esperanza. Yo no puedo cumplir el mío. Ella le pertenece a otro.  
  
Los interrumpen unos sonidos extraños. Unas pisadas enormes. Todos levantan las espadas. De repente un dragón los saluda.   
  
-- Larga vida a la reina Mitsune y al rey. ¿Quién de ustedes es Kentaro?  
  
-- Soy yo...   
  
-- El héroe de mil batallas y general de los ejércitos. Dejeme presentarme.  
  
Mi nombre es Draco. Soy un sello o dragón de la tierra. Desde hace 10 años hemos estado en lucha constante con los heraldos o dragones del cielo. Si nos ayudan a expulsarlos de las montañas juramos proteger a la descendencia humana.  
  
-- Pensé que ustedes no aceptaban ayuda. Y menos de los seres humanos.  
  
-- Ya no soportamos vivir así. Nuestras crías mueren por falta de alimento. Además nos hemos enterado que los acompaña un mago poderoso. Por favor, use su poder para liberar a mi pueblo.  
  
-- ¿Cuántos son ustedes? ¿Tienen armaduras o algún artefacto para pelear?  
  
-- Si, una especie de armadura. Somos como quinientos dragones dispuestos.  
  
-- Yo no confiaría a la ligera. -- Comenta Anfortas  
  
-- Tomaremos su ayuda como una alianza. La necesitamos. Pasar las montañas es difícil. Seguramente ellos las conocen bien. -- Dice Mishimune en voz baja a Kentaro.  
  
-- De acuerdo. Organizaremos una batalla conjunta contra los heraldos. Se lo comunicaré a la reina.  
  
-- Entonces avisaré a mi pueblo. No tardarán en llegar hasta ahí. Son 2 horas de camino para ustedes.  
  
El caballero cobarde limpia las armaduras y prepara algo de comer. Lo sorprende Kanako en esta tarea.  
  
-- ¿Qué haces? Esa tarea la hacemos mejor las mujeres. Dejame probar. .... Oye, no está mal.  
  
-- Gracias.  
  
-- Pareces el más débil. Sin embargo tu mirada dice lo contrario.  
  
-- Y tu pareces muy seria. Con los gatos eres diferente. He visto como los tratas y hasta juegas con ellos.  
  
Mishimune platica con Kentaro. -- ¿Has visto la mirada del príncipe Keitaro cuando ve a Mitsune?  
  
-- Ya lo había advertido. Al principio me parecía admiración. Si no me equivoco él la ama a ella.  
  
-- Es una tontería. Pobre muchacho, sufrirá mucho si lo dejamos seguir así.  
  
-- Eso le dará más fuerza. Si estoy en lo correcto, está dispuesto a defenderla arriesgandolo todo.   
  
-- ¿Y qué pasa si la reina le corresponde algún día?  
  
-- Eso no pasará. Conozco bien a la reina. Ella no hará sufrir a Keitaro.... tampoco faltará al honor del rey. 


	7. Soujiro entrena

VII.- Soujiro entrena  
  
Gendo, el general del ejército de los dragones  
  
Al amanecer del tercer día después de llegar a la aldea de los sellos, Soujiro desayuna solo. Todos los demás aún duermen. La sopa de raices le da confort. Mira al horizonte. El sol va asomandose lentamente. Piensa en muchas cosas...   
  
Una promesa, no solo a Shinobu Maehara sino también a Kaolla Su. La reina de la tierra de las Ilusiones Perdidas.  
  
Recuerda la mañana de aquel día extraño. Él era un simple campesino, deseaba ser escudero. La vida lo llevó a obedecer las ordenes de su padre sin protestar. Ese día todo cambió. Cerca de donde trabajaba recogiendo frutas oyó pasar una carreta velozmente. Momentos después la carreta se estrelló. Al ir a ver, la reina Kaolla llamó a Soujiro por su nombre a pesar de que nunca lo había visto.  
  
-- Tu eres Soujiro si. Traigo algo tuyo. Mira esta espada. Ha pasado de una hechicera a mis manos. Ella profetizó este momento. Me dijo que se la diera al hombre que me auxiliara cuando iba a morir. Te ordeno caballero de la Tierra de las Ilusiones Perdidas. Ahora dejame profetizar algo para ti. El día que esta espada se rompa tu destino estará por cumplirse. Nunca olvides tu sueño de no matar.  
  
-- No reina... Usted aún vive. La llevaré al pueblo. ¿Quién le hizo esto?  
  
-- Ya es tarde Soujiro. Llevate la espada y sé el caballero que siempre deseaste ser.-- y la reina murió  
  
No puede olvidar esos momentos. Su arma es un estorbo para él. No desea matar. ¿y los caballeros no deben hacerlo? Una contradicción. Desea ejercer una labor que lo exige. Kentaro se levanta y lo vé detenidamente:  
  
-- Tu tienes una habilidad sorprendente. En la batalla ví a las bestias inconscientes a tu lado. Cualquier otro hubiera encontrado más fácil matarlas. ¿Quieres que te enseñe algunas técnicas de combate como las tuyas?  
  
-- Sería un honor. Por favor, no conozco otro golpe. Es útil aprender de usted.  
  
-- Deja levantar a los demás para desayunar y verás.  
  
Más tarde Mishimune se une al entrenamiento de Soujiro.  
  
-- Sostén la espada. Lo primero que debes entender es que tu oponente está dispuesto a matarte. Actúa en consecuencia. Por ejemplo.... Si él usa una espada larga aprovechará la punta para herirte. La técnica del colmillo de lobo te lo demostrará.  
  
Mishimune lo ejecuta. -- ¿Lo ves?, estudia la técnica de tu oponente y encontrarás la manera de nulificarla. Aquí está claro. Tu oponente debe concentrase mucho para dirigir la espada. Tu puedes rodearlo o esquivarlo y quedará momentaneámente indefenso en el costado cuya mano no sostiene la espada.  
  
-- Quisiera intentarlo. -- Mishimune le dirige su colmillo de lobo y Soujiro se mueve pero cae debido a la velocidad.  
  
-- Jajaja... No te preocupes. La práctica hace al maestro.  
  
-- Señor, esto es sólo una defensa. ¿Cómo respondo?  
  
-- Primero te enseñaré el corte de explosión de tierra. Kentaro te enseñará los demás cortes. En total son cuatro. Esta técnica no hiere al enemigo sólo lo deja inconsciente.  
  
Gendo está sentado en una gran roca al borde de un abismo. Un heraldo lo llama.  
  
-- Señor Gendo, nos han llegado informes de los espías. Los sellos han acordado con Kentaro y su grupo una alianza.  
  
-- Que vengan. No podrán contra un ejército alado. Los sellos no pueden volar por mucho tiempo. Se fatigan.  
  
-- Me preocupa su talismán. últimamente ha adquirido un color verde profundo.  
  
-- Señal de que mi madre está con nosotros Isgard.  
  
-- La princesa Mutsumi está inquieta por todo esto..  
  
-- En seguida voy... Sólo contemplo la próxima tumba del legendario Kentaro. 


	8. Un día de descanso

VIII.- Un día de descanso  
  
Preludio a la batalla entre el cielo y la tierra.  
  
Motoko, Kanako y la reina están en la aldea. Van de un lugar a otro invitadas por los lugareños. Además hay un pequeño desfile en la calle principal. Las mercancías traídas de lejanos lugares pasan desplegando un sin fin de colores y aromas. Keitaro acompaña a Kanako a comprar algo de fruta.  
  
-- ¿No ves problema en llevar tanto tiempo sin disfrutar de la comodidad de la corte principe Keitaro?  
  
-- Estoy acostumbrado. De pequeño me llevaban con los sirvientes a conocer su vida dura. Incluso aprendí un oficio con ellos. Algo de carpintería. La corte me parece un protocolo excelente. Mas en tiempos de guerra estorba el título para dirigir a los ejércitos si ellos no están dispuestos a seguirte.  
  
-- Filosofo... Dejate de eso. Muy pocos príncipes hablan como tú. A mi me gusta vivir en los bosques y renuncié a la vida común.   
  
-- ¿Eres algo parecido a un ministro eclesiástico?  
  
-- Ellos se entregan al estudio de la teología. Yo en cambio uso mi tiempo para hablar con la naturaleza. Encontrar la armonía es importante para nuestro culto.  
  
-- ¿Y dónde aprendiste a pelear?  
  
-- Esta espada plateada es de mi madre, ella es .... digamos .....la esposa de un samurai. Le gustaba manejarla y entrenar en casa. Creo que a base de verla siempre, aprendí sus técnicas.  
  
-- En eso te pareces a Motoko, mi media hermana. Nunca está quieta. Un día con una cara muy seria se plantó frente a mi padre y dijo: "Quiero ir a Oriente a conocer a los maestros samurais. Dejame ir, te prometo regresar." Y bueno, no hubo más remedio. Regresó a los 20 años convertida en toda una ronin.  
  
-- ¿Y tú Keitaro?  
  
-- Siempre he estado al lado de mis padres. Para defender el castillo, o establecer relaciones amistosas.  
  
En otra parte Soujiro va de la mano de Motoko.  
  
-- Eres como un niño. No tienes que estar disculpandote a cada momento conmigo.  
  
-- De acuerdo. ....... Yo pensé que te molestarías por lo del otro día.  
  
-- Fue un accidente el que me vieras mientras estaba bañandome. Al menos el golpe que te dí nos puso a reir después.  
  
-- ¿A dónde me llevas?  
  
-- ..... Verás.... Sin querer abrí tu bolsa. Y noté tu colección de piedras grabadas. En esta calle me dijeron podíamos encontrar algunas. Me interesa porque también las colecciono.  
  
-- ... ¿viste la grabada con tinta roja?  
  
-- Si, tiene el dibujo de una tortuga pequeña y el sol. ¿Es un regalo de Shinobu?  
  
-- Era de ella y me la regaló. ... ¿es aquí?  
  
-- Si, aunque tenemos que esperar a que abran. ..... Te estuve viendo entrenado con Kentaro. Aprendes rápido.  
  
-- ............... Es buen maestro.  
  
Keitaro y Kanako llegan donde están ellos.  
  
-- Mira a estos holgazanes.   
  
Kanako y yo hemos ido por fruta. ¿Quieren un poco?  
  
-- Mmmm que amable Keitaro. Algo has de querer, porque tu nunca me ofreces nada.  
  
-- Oye ¿qué van a pensar Soujiro y Kanako? Deja de levantarme falsos hermanita.  
  
-- Jajaja... Mira que de hermanita ya no tengo nada.  
  
-- ¿No me digas que tú y Soujiro.......?  
  
-- No malinterpretes.... --- Y los dos corren como chiquillos entre la gente.  
  
Este fue un momento de paz, Mañana es el día elegido por Draco para iniciar la batalla contra los dragones del cielo. 


	9. Draco versus Isgard

IX.- Draco versus Isgard  
  
Kentaro contra Gendo  
  
Comienza a obscurecer y es la hora señalada para iniciar. Draco lleva a Kentaro en su lomo. Soujiro, Keitaro y Kanako van en el lomo del dragón terrestre más grande (un dragón blanco llamado DeepBlue). La reina Mitsune no se arriesgará esta vez y se quedará en la aldea con Mishimune y Motoko. Anfortas en cambio va intentar rodear la fortaleza de los heraldos y llegar por el lado opuesto. Su idea es convocar a las diosas del destino y que ellas ataquen por sorpresa. Ninguno de los terrenos es más peligroso que el de las montañas para sostener una batalla. Ahí te cuidas de la altura, de tus enemigos, de no fatigarte demasiado ... Y aprovechar la caida en tu beneficio.  
  
Kentaro no está muy seguro. Una vez dirigió a un ejército en una situación parecida y el punto débil está en el avance hacia arriba contra el enemigo. Si ellos arrojan objetos se puede estar en serio peligro. Con los heraldos como dragones voladores había una terrible desventaja más. Por ello decidió mandar a tres personas en el dragón más fuerte. Intentarán bloquear a los enemigos mientras los aliados humanos toman sus puestos a la mitad de camino a la cima. Anfortas proveía el elemento sorpresa. Si el fallaba o las diosas no lo obedecían corría peligro la misión.  
  
El mago meditaba. Por fuera parecía un gruñón indeseable. Más el día que por fin tocó la mano de la princesa Naru tuvo un sentimiento. Primero lo confundió con un leve resfriado. No le tomó importancia. Cuando las diosas se le aparecieron en el bosque alertandolo de la presencia de Israfel volvió a sentir lo mismo. Ahora lo niega de manera pasiva, mas es irremediable. Aquél hombre encerrado en un ático enorme, poseedor de libros gruesos, pesados y antiguos no sabía como reaccionar. Era un letrado en hechizos y como torcer a su voluntad las situaciones. ¿Cómo vencerse a sí mismo?  
  
La señal de Draco aparece en el cielo. Una humareda y fuegos azules. El sonido de un cuerno....  
  
El sello DeepBlue sube la montaña. En la fortaleza de los heraldos, todos esperan. Ven como llega DeepBlue hasta ellos. Un grupo de dragones del cielo bloquean su carrera. Comparados con el sello son insignificantes. Los barre con la cola y aletea para llamar a los demás a pelear con él. Llueven bolas de fuego. Algunos enemigos vuelan para golpear de lleno a DeepBlue. Keitaro y Knakoko lanzan flechas desde su posición. Soujiro intentará ejecutar por primera vez el corte de explosión de Tierra. Los tres bajan y ven como el ejército humano enemigo avanzaba hacia ellos.  
  
Kentaro y los demás ya han ocupado sus puestos. El ejército de sellos ahora van cuerpo a cuerpo contra los heraldos. Finalmente aparece Gendo montado en Isgard (un gran dragón negro). La tremenda fuerza de Isgard derriba de un solo golpe a varios dragones terrestres. Draco avanza rapidamente. En el momento de llegar frente al heraldo se burla de éste:  
  
-- Hey tonto Isgard... Hoy te ves tan viejo y acabado... Conozco a mejores crías que tú...  
  
-- Draco! Al fin estás donde mereces... Cerca de tu desvalida princesa Mutsumi.  
  
-- ¿Qué?  
  
¿Pensé que la habían matado?  
  
-- No, ahora es la mujer de Gendo. Despierta Draco. El tonto eres tú.  
  
DeepBlue está volando y con las garras toma una pesada roca para tirar la muralla. Algunos heraldos intentan evirar esto golpeandolo desde abajo. No lo consiguen. La muralla no resiste el impacto. Lejos de lograr una ventaja ahora hay sorpresa en el bando de nuestros protagonistas. Ha quedado al descubierto unos dragones verdes de tres cabezas. Son más grandes y más fuertes. Y van tras DeepBlue. Por su parte Anfortas camina dentro de la montaña... Las cuevas están húmedas y frías. Va haciendo una pequeña luz con un merasoma.   
  
-- Princesa Naru. Espere mi regreso, le llevaré a la reina Mitsune ...   
  
Kanako regtesa a la aldea en el lomo de DeepBlue. Keitaro en cambio se mantiene al frente de un grupo de aldeanos formando una retaguardia mientras Kentaro liderea a la vanguardia. Siguen el esquema de rompeolas. La vanguardia avanza y en el momento en que se deperdiga, la retaguardia la supera y se vuelve la nueva vanguardia. Dejarán descansar a DeepBlue. Ya ha hecho demasiado esfuerzo. Regresarán más tarde por él.   
  
Mishimune tiene un mal presentimiento.  
  
-- ¿Hay problemas Kanako?  
  
-- Si, los sellos no estaban enterados de la existencia de unos extraños dragones verdes de tres cabezas.  
  
-- Mmmmmmmm. Quizás se trate de una creación de Fanel. 


	10. El poder oculto de Gendo

X.- La muerte del espiritu de la espada  
  
El poder oculto de Gendo.  
  
-- Estúpido Draco. No puedes contra mí. Tienes heridas y quemaduras por todo tu cuerpo.  
  
-- No... No voy a rendirme.  
  
-- Jajaja... Pobre e iluso sello... ¿Sabes quién nos llamó así? Fueron los humanos. Los heraldos a los dragones del cielo porque eramos portadores de buena suerte y grandes mensajes y los sellos eran protectores contra bestias o demonios. Al corromperse por el dominio del mundo, dejamos de serles útiles. Y el jefe de nuestro ejército nos procuró un lugar para vivir, nos organizó para sobrevivir en las montañas. Los sellos son inferiores a nosotros. No merecen esta tierra.  
  
-- Blasfemas. Dios nos dió una misión al inicio de los tiempos y has faltado a esa misión.  
  
-- Cuando tienes hambre y sed .... No piensas lo mismo. Todos matarían por eso. Hasta tú Draco.  
  
Furiosos ambos confrontan su fuerza. Por todos lados se ven dragones peleando entre sí. Aquellos con tres cabezas lanzan fuego y derriban a varios. -- Todo va ahora en nuestra contra.. ¿Y Anfortas?   
  
Una luz ilumina el conducto debajo del castillo. Sacude un mapa y dice  
  
-- Al fin... Pensé que nunca llegaría.  
  
-- Vamos a ver... Debo abrir la rejilla. Caminar por el pasillo, doblar a la izquierda y salir por la puerta amplia.   
  
-- Mmmm está muy oscuro. ¿No serán las mazmorras?  
  
Oye una voz de mujer llorando.  
  
-- ¿Quién esta ahí? ¿Hay una prisionera?  
  
-- Mi nombre es Mutsumi. No había escuchado tu voz. ¿Quién eres?  
  
-- Soy un mago. Vengo a matar a los heraldos con mis poderes. ¿Porqué estás encerrada?  
  
-- Gendo me trajo desde la aldea de los sellos.  
  
-- Ahora recuerdo. Draco me habló de ti. Eras parte de la última alianza entre humanos y dragones.  
  
La saca de su prisión y la lleva con él.  
  
-- Vamos no hay tiempo que perder. Soy el invitado especial.  
  
Draco y Kentaro van frente a frente contra Isgard. Gendo ya no monta al heraldo. Los dos dragones se trenzan y dan vueltas tomados de las garras. Intentan estrellar al oponente contra el suelo. En el último momento la vuelta pone a Draco sobre Isgard. -- Ahí está tu orgullo Isgard. De nada te sirvió.  
  
El mago poderoso está rodeado por la bruma nuevamente. Aparecen las diosas Verandy y Skuld.  
  
-- Diosas del presente y del futuro, de la voluntad y de la esperanza. Las convoco a destruir a los heraldos.  
  
-- Eso es imposible para nosotras. En cambio te ofrecemos una solución mejor. Desde este momento te entregamos una jabalina encantada. Con ella puedes matar a Gendo cuya piel es tan gruesa como la de los dragones.  
  
-- No... eso no estaba en nuestros planes... ¿Qué haremos? .... Verandy llevale esta jabalina a Kentaro.  
  
Kentaro y su grupo van tras Gendo. Debido a un paso cerca del precipicio el comando enemigo está vulnerable. Ahora el general está desprotegido. Más en el último momento el Gendo se convierte en un terrible dragón rojo. Ahora los papeles se invierten. El perseguidor es el perseguido. Primero va tras Draco.  
  
-- El dragón ridículo... Draco. Mutsumi ya no te pertenece. No supiste protegerla.  
  
-- Vamos a ver que tan fuerte eres.  
  
En un ataque frontal estrellan sus cabezas. Pesadamente Draco va cayendo a un abismo. Gendo sonríe. Con sus alas va generando una corriente de aire. Justo sobre Kentaro a la orilla del abismo. Lo último antes de caer es la mano empuñando su pesada espada en dirección al cielo.  
  
-- Fanel ... Te entrego al héroe legendario. Todo ha terminado.  
  
En la aldea la reina Mitsune se siente triste, no sabe porqué. Mishimune ve al dragón rojo.  
  
-- Motoko, preparate a luchar con DeepBlue ... Nuestro hombre más fuerte ya no está con nosotros. Ahora todo dependerá de ti y del poder de Anfortas.  
  
Keitaro ha presenciado la caída de Draco y la disección de su ejército. Está colérico. Dirige su ataque a las murallas del castillo donde aparece Verandy.   
  
-- Príncipe... Odiar no es propio de su nobleza. Tome esta jabalina encantada y mate a Gendo.  
  
-- Diosa del presente .. ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿vale la pena esta batalla? ¿habrá más muertes antes de llegar al castillo del Juicio?  
  
-- Vale la pena Keitaro porque tú la estás luchando. 


	11. Retirada

XI.- La técnica Shimén Ryu nos salve.  
  
Retirada.  
  
-- Princesa Mutsumi. Es lamentable ver a los dragones peleando entre sí...   
  
-- Lo sé Draco. Ojalá hubiera alguien quien pudiera unirlos de nuevo en una sola comunidad.  
  
Mutsumi recuerda este diálogo. En verdad es muy triste ver la montaña manchada. Y todo por avaricia. Fue a entregarse a Gendo creyendo en sus palabras. -- "La guerra acabará si vienes a vivir conmigo." Esa falaa promesa ahora cobraba la vida de su gran amigo, el sello Draco.  
  
Motoko desde la aldea monta a DeepBlue. Mishimune la instruye antes de partir -- Lo mejor es rescatar a los demás. Ordena la retirada. Keitaro y Soujiro no resistirán mucho. Los sellos pueden cubrirnos. Pero si notas que intervienen los dragones verdes no dudes en bajar para permitir a DeepBlue hacer su trabajo.  
  
-- ¿Rescatamos a los demás del acantilado?  
  
-- No, olvidate de ellos. Conozco a Kentaro. Si está vivo se preocupará más por los sobrevivientes que por si mismo. Su maldito orgullo de caballero así se lo exige.  
  
-- Recibirá el mejor funeral... Fue como un hermano para mi.  
  
-- Reina Mitsune, no piense en eso. (se voltea hacia Motoko) ......Ahora vé y salva a los aldeanos.  
  
El sello blanco vuela hasta el lugar donde los dragones pelean. Keitaro no sabe como llegar hasta Gendo para asestarle un golpe con la jabalina. Soujiro por su parte tiene dificultades para defenderse. Toma un escudo y va asestando golpes con él. No saca la espada aún. Quiere reservarse su nueva técnica. Anfortas llega hasta donde está Soujiro. -- Ehhh ... Caballero cobarde ... No hay tiempo. Ordena la retirada y llevate a esta mujer contigo. Cuidala bien ... Es la princesa Mutsumi de la aldea de los sellos.  
  
-- ¿Qué piensa hacer señor Mago? ¿Va aterminar con los dragones ffffinalmente?  
  
-- !Obedece¡... No hay tiempo.  
  
Keitaro llama a un dragon. Sube en su lomo y está listo para enfrentar a Gendo. DeepBlue por su parte llama a los dragones de tres cabezas. Comienzan con miradas estudiadas. Después pasan a ligero movimiento en círculos. Súbitamente saltan para encontrarse en el aire. DeepBlue fácilmente tuerce los cuellos de uno.Con la otra garra toma por la cola a otro pero el tercero se le escapa. Utiliza el cuerpo de un dragón verde como escudo contra el que aún está lejos de su alcance.  
  
Soujiro comienza la retirada. Sabe que es mejor no contradecir a Anfortas. Le teme a sus poderes. Va defendiendo la retirada con su escudo y con la espada intenta cortes de explosion de Tierra. Aún son débiles pero mantienen a raya a los oponentes.  
  
El dragón de Keitaro ya está cerca de Gendo. Lanza la jabalina. No dá en el blanco. El arma ahora está fuera de su alcance. Gendo usa su cola como látigo y hace caer a Keitaro del dragón. Está muy lastimado y no puede levantarse. Anfortas apunta con su báculo a DeepBlue. Le permite flotar por unos momentos. Esto lo aprovecha el sello para acabar por estrangular a dos dragones. El tercero ya va contra él. Motoko llega hasta donde está la jabalina, y sube al lomo de otro sello.  
  
Los heraldos evidentemente avanzan hacia la aldea. Ya no hay muchas esperanzas. Con los aldeanos en pánico, el caos es inminente. 


	12. Fin de la batalla

XII.- Fin de la batalla.  
  
La montaña de los dragones.  
  
Los rayos anuncian la proximidad de una tormenta. Ahora el factor del agua se suma. DeepBlue ya está muy cansado y mejor desciende. El dragón de tres cabezas lo sigue. Está casi seguro de su victoria. Anfortas utiliza de nuevo su magia con DeepBlue. Le proveé de una barrera que lo permita descansar.  
  
-- El sello Deepblue. Fanel nos advirtió. Un dragón de tierra muy fuerte. Un sello que fué humano.  
  
-- Si, fuí humano. Por mis malas acciones fuí convertido en sello. Y tuve que renunciar a lo que más quería...Mi familia.  
  
-- Esa capacidad de los humanos de autocompadecerse no les sirve. Eso fué eliminado de mí porque no lo necesito.  
  
-- Tu no eres un heraldo. Eres la creación de un mago enfermo de poder.  
  
-- Si, sirvo a sus propósitos. En otro tiempo sólo era un mendigo triste y solitario. Ahora puedo tener lo que yo quiera.  
  
El mago de las tierras del Norte baja la barrera. DeepBlue pelea con garras y dientes. Muerde una de las cabezas. Con sus garras toma otra. De la tercera boca una bola de fuego lo hiere.  
  
-- No te soltaré. Si es preciso los dos caeremos al acantilado.  
  
-- Sacrificio... A veces es justo... Tal vez un medio...  
  
-- En este caso sólo es una solución. -- El sello arrastra al dragón verde y lo hace rodar con él hasta el precipicio.  
  
El príncipe Keitaro alza la mirada. Su media hermana lleva la jabalina y montada en un dragón. Salta sin medir el peligro ejecutando la técnica Shimén Ryu buscando el corazón. Es atravesado. Gendo no pudo evitarlo. Estaba distraído peleando con otros sellos ordenados en un escuadrón volador.  
  
Cae a la tierra y poco a poco adquiere su forma humana. Aún convulsiona. Sus últimas palabras:  
  
-- Madre. perdóname. No pude vengar tu muerte. Los sellos han ganado y ya nada controla a los heraldos. Todo ha terminado.  
  
Comienza a llover. El pendiente de Gendo se parte y los heraldos ya no pelean. No están más bajo su control. Van aquietandose. Sus miradas de sorpresa rebelan desorientación. La sangre y cuerpos esparcidos los atemorizan... --- ¿Qué hemos hecho?.. Matar a nuestros congéneres..... Merecemos el peor castigo...  
  
Llueve copiosamente. Los relámpagos iluminan la escena. Y paradójicamante van limpiando la montaña. Ahí donde yacen muertos los valientes dispuestos a luchar por un ideal. 


End file.
